Of Stars and Stubborness
by HummingEnigma312
Summary: Life is never easy. But even a goddess has to open up her heart. The only one worthy: Perseus Jackson. He's compassionate, loyal, goofy, but he's a boy. A few thousand years really does affect your emotion stability. (Artemis P.O.V, AU and OCCness) (One-Shot Only)


**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own the Percy Jackson Franchise.**

_**Dedicated to**__** my Best Friend whom takes my burdens without question. I'm sorry I wasn't there.**_

* * *

You Don't Always Have To Be Strong

As I watched my loyal Hunter die in _his _arms, I felt only two emotions at first: guilt…and betrayal. Guilt— that I could not help but watch my closest friend wither away. I could feel her light fading…slipping away. I saw her breaths shortening. Zoe Nightshade, my good lieutenant, put to death b her own father's hand. The same _man _who manage to ambush me in my own domain. I was reckless and now look where it got me. _It's my fault…all my fault._

As for the betrayal, Perseus Jackson was holding _my_ sister in _his_ arms. He continued to mourn for a comrade her originally clash with and would probably never like until today's events. No—that betrayal—it had to be. He was just a ma—boy—who came on a strictly female quest. He was supposed to be cruel, selfish, and arrogant. And yet, here he was, crumpled over fighting to keep brave for his friend.

"_His friend?" _I asked myself slowly.

"_Yes," _I admitted_, "They had to be friends. Distrust would only get them so far."_

Something new lumped in my throat. _Fear? Anger?...Jealousy? _The more I tried to shake it; the more it came back strong. To the underworld and back for his mother. To the Sea of Monsters and Golden Fleece for Thalia. To Mount Othrys and battling Luke & Atlas for Annabeth. Now… tears of sorrow and friendship for Zoe. Nothing for me…

"_He's a boy!" _I scolded myself, "_Hey may seem innocent know, but he'll grow up like the rest; greedy and spiteful."_

"_What's his fatal flaw?" _something inside of me stirred.

"_Reckless, Restless, and Rash," _I snapped, "_Just like his father!"_

I was lying…to myself. I knew it wasn't true. _Once bitten, twice shy._ But what is the only trait that could compel him to go such great lengths for those whom he cared about. Loyalty. Passionate, Spontaneous, Heartfelt Loyalty.

"We have to help her!" Percy's voice snapped me back from a stupid moral dilemma. My old friend… and I couldn't do a damned thing.

"Please," his voice failed him, "You're a goddess. You can save her. You can heal her. Please?"

Those weary, ardent eyes met mine and I instantly wish I hid my wonder and worry well. _He has faith too._

"Even us gods have our limits," I whispered more to myself than him. "I-I may be able to heal the poison."

He only nodded gravely. We both knew that the dragon's poison was not her fatal injury; merely something that set the table for the _coup de grace. _There is flared in me again—guilt. That empty pit in your heart of something left undone, something left un-atoned.

I tried desperately to keep my hands still as I healed what little I could. I felt my calm mask slip. Fighting two internal battles and watching my sister die can take it's toll…even on me. _How could I be so easily smitten! Aphrodite…I'll kill you. My Hunters should be my priority not him. _

"Milady?" her voice was so choked, I jumped, "Milady, have I served thee well?"

_No tears…she deserves better. _"Of course you have Zoe," I quavered, "You have served me very well."

She glanced past to a figure I barely noticed again. I caught a glimpse of a small pen placed into her hand.

"I-" Percy blinked rapidly, "a true warrior never should never pass without their weapon. Right, Zoe?"

I saw a flit of admiration dance across her paling face.

"No," she swallowed, "You have more than earned your right…"

He slowly withdrew, holding onto Riptide for dear life. I felt his hand being placed lightly on my shoulder, trying to reassure me. Instead, it only made my heart pound more.

"Stars…" my blood chilled, "Milady… I can see the stars again…"

Maybe I was wrong, but I caught a sense of hope and yearning. Stars… Zoe always said you could never see stars from the Garden of Hesperides. Her soul would rest in Elysium, but I was selfish. I wanted to see some indication my brave companion was in a better place.

"Go in peace," I told her, "I could ask for no greater a sister."

He eyes looked beyond me and the stars, into the distant void. I cupped my hand over her mouth.

"Out," I ordered a sliver of her soul. Gently, a soft silver wisp settled into my palm. It stood still and patient.

"To the stars," I nodded sadly.

I watched the silver wisp crawl around my hand, dance across my fingers and shoot up to space. I desperately wanted to reach up and hold it for one more moment.

There she stood in the stars, bow ready and arrow knocked, awaiting any prey or predator to cross her path.

The lifeless shell of my greatest friend stared blankly at the newest constellation. The pit in my stomach was back…

"_She's gone,_" I assured myself, "_She'll be better off_."

"Lady Artemis?" I whirled around ready to let loose my anguish. Instead, I found those hurt sea green eyes.

"What is it boy?" I snipped.

Then he did something I would have destroyed any lesser man for. He hugged me.

"It's okay," he whispered, "You have to let it go…"

My heart melted and yet… my stupid pride snarled, "Get away from me!"

He disengaged, took a half-step back, and blinked away his own tears.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and turned away. Again…my heart melted. _What is wrong with me!_

I pushed it out of m head as hard as I could. I called my chariot quickly; I didn't want to be around this accursed place a moment longer.

My body was intently numb, but I swore I would not let my mask slip again.

* * *

I couldn't bear it. The silent tears and coarse sobs of my Hunters—my girls—rang in my ears. The sight of flames licking Zoe's burial shroud burned into my eyes. I needed to get away. I had to. A goddess is not allowed to break down in front of anyone. It's demeaning and selfish.

"Hunters," I announced as the flames swallowed what was left, "retire to out cabin. The Hunt always moves on."

I caught a sullen nod from Phoebe, but none of the other girls would meet my gaze. They were too stubborn to show their puffy red eyes. Yet everyone had the same thought "_It should have been me…"_

I stood and watched as they filed in. Just then, the sun dipped below the horizon; my brother had paid his respects.

My stubborn mind wouldn't allow me to rest. I trudged down the beach until I found the perfect spot. It was just where the surf met the forest. I plopped down on a sand dune, pulled me knees to my chest, dropped my head into my crossed arms, and let myself go. I was shrouded in darkness; just how I like it. Invisible. Untouchable. Unhurtable.

**Snap!**

Instinct and blind pain take over; I scarcely noticed my bow drawn and knocked.

"Hello," a sad voice greets. That stupid, brave green eyed fool stepped out of the forest. He made no obvious attempt to conceal himself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hoping my tears were non-existent.

"Probably the same as you," he shrugged.

Without a word, he dropped himself onto the ground and gazed to the sea; completely ignoring the arrow threatening his hard head.

"Are you trying to die?" I snapped.

"No," he breathed, "I'm just trying to move on."

"Are you being a smart-ass?"

"No ma'am!" he said quickly.

I throw down my down in frustration, "Don't call me ma'am!" I dropped to the ground beside him. "It makes me feel old…"

"Zoe," he asked quietly, "Tell me about her…please?"

"Never," I gritted. She was my friend and it felt like he was trying to take her past away from me too.

"Please?" he begged, "I know she was betrayed, but I-I… I know she was a good person. I refuse to believe she was just a boy-hater."

"Just a boy-hater?" I retorted, "Is that how you perceived the Hunters?!"

He nodded, "I need you convince me otherwise. I want to remember the better side of her. It's the least I can do."

"Why?" I couldn't help my curiosity. It just happens; I'll admit it, I'm rash, but not without justification. He approached me, not the other way around. And… I was curious as to his thoughts of my lieutenant as well.

He pulled his sword/pen from his pocket, "She was my friend too."

"All you need to know is that she cared about her fellow Hunters." I don't want to spill my guts. "Now please leave, I want to be alone."

"I can't…" he sighed.

"As a goddess and Olympian, I command you to leave."

"Really?" he glances at me with his stupid, sad eyes, "All I see is another 14 year old girl who lost their best friend."

I wanted to scream at him, call him a bastard son, but he was right. That's all I was. That part of me missing Zoe must have stuck out like a fresh wound.

"A-Artemis," he ventured, "Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about?!" There…I heard it in my own voice. I faltered, my voice faltered… tears were welling up at my eyes again. I buried my face in my knees. _I'm not going to break down in front of _that _boy._ It just hurt; no rhyme or reason, just pain. I felt his hand pat my back gingerly.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I know it's not easy to deal with a friend's death…"

I looked up at him and instantly, I knew I shouldn't have.

They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. All of our hopes, dreams, and fears are stored in their. Even the light of our souls can be seen. Your eyes never lie and yet they can speak volumes at a single glance. In his eyes, I saw compassion. The real stuff; not the crappy, sappy looks you see when watching romance movies on Hallmark Channel © or when your watching some Sandra Bullock movie.

"Percy…leave me alone." I winced at my own whininess.

"No," he bit his bottom lip, "I don't care how powerful you are as an immortal. I can't stand to see the people I care about in pain."

I buried my head into her shoulder and felt his arms wrap snuggly (although awkwardly) around my back.

"It's okay," he whispered, "You don't always have to be strong."

* * *

**(A/N I'm sorry if this isn't my usual forte. But stories are how I release tension and such.)**

**Review/Comment if you like**

**This is will a kind of prequel to my flagship story "Do You Trust Me?" albeit updated at a more sporadic pace. Follow along if you choose.**

**I bid you all farewell and good writing.**


End file.
